vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island VHS 1998
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews *Quest for Camelot *Scooby-Doo *Dennis the Menance Strikes Again *The Adams Family Reunion *The Powerpuff Girls *Ed, Edd n Eddy Stay Tuned *Stay Tuned for a Special Trailer Following This Program Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island" * Story by: Glenn Leopold, Davis Doi * Screenplay by: Glenn Leopold * Based on Characters Created by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Music Composed and Conducted by: Steven Bramson * Editor: Paul Douglas * Executive Producer: Jean MacCurdy, Bill Hanna, Joe Barbera, Linda Simensky * Supervising Producer: Davis Doi * Produced by: Cos Anzilotti * Directed by: Jim Stenstrum Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo ** Billy West as Shaggy ** Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne ** Frank Welker as Fred ** B.J. Ward as Velma ** Adrienne Barbeau as Simone ** Tara Charendoff as Lena ** Jim Cummings as Jacques ** Mark Hamill as Snakebite Scruggs ** Jennifer Leigh Warren as Chris ** Ed Gilbert as Mr. Beeman * Voice Direction: Kris Zimmerman * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Associate Producer: Victoria McCollum * Production Manager: Diana Ritchey * Animation Directors: Robert Alvarez, Kunio Shimamura, James T. Walker * Storyboards: Armando Carrillo, Adrian Gonzales, Mario Piluso, Lane Raichert * Background Key Design: Drew Gentle, Derek Carter, Bobby Scott, Bill Williams * Background Key Clean-Up: Carlos Lemos * Character Design: Paula LaFound, Mordecai Brown, Vaughn Tada * Model Coordinator: Lance Falk * Character Clean-Up: Mark Lewis, Scott Awley, Barbara Krueger, Salene Weatherwax * Creative Design Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Prop Design: Stephen Swaja, Lee Go, Scott Hill * Background Paint: Al Gmuer, Mannix Bennett, Bonnie Callahan, Brendan Eaton, Craig Gardner, Andrew Phillipson, Charles E. Pickens, Matthew Somma, Henrik Tamm * Animation Checking: Sandra Benenati, Brenda Brummett, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde, Karl Jacobs, Jan Browning Songs: * "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" Theme ** Written by: David Mook and Ben Raleigh ** Performed by: Third Eye Blind, Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment * "The Ghost Is Here" and "It's Terror Time Again" ** Music by: Tom Snow ** Lyrics by: Glenn Leopold ** Produced by: Skycycle and Richard Mouser ** Performed by: Skycycle, Courtesy of MCA Records * Soundtrack Music Consultants: David Jordan, Stephen DePace * Music Director: Bodie Chandler * Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Orchestrations: Ruth Oroshnik, Michael Patterson, David Slonaker * Music Editor: Bruce Frazier * Music Preparation: Janice Hayen, Frank Macchia * Orchestra Contractor: Carl Fortina * Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M * Musicians: George Doering · Instrumental * Color Stylists: Jamy Huang, Harry Nickelson * Mark-Up/Painters: Lori Hanson, Nelda Ridley * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Richard Wilson * Animation Services: Mook Co., Ltd. * Production Crew: Tetsuro Kumase, Tomitsugu Mukaitsubo, Soki Ogasawara, Hideki Sakakibara, Toshihiro Yoshida, Tatsuo Aoki * Production Coordinator: Shu-Bee Lee * Directors: Hiroshi Aoyama, Kazumi Fukushima * Assistant Director: Toru Ishida * Animation Directors: Yoshishige Kosako, Kiyoshi Nakamura * Key Animators: Masahito Kimura, Koichi Tsuchida, Shuichi Seki, Kenichi Shimizu, Mitsuo Shindo, Hiroshi Wagatsuma, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Hiroshi Tsuchihashi, Osamu Kamijo, Masaaki Kudo, Makiko Shinohara, Yoshiaki Kubokawa, Shinnosuke Kon, Ayumi Namiki, Tsutomu Murakami, Osamu Nuita, Hirokazu Ishino, Ichizo Kobayashi, Takao Yamazaki, Hiroki Abe, Shoko Fukumoto, Masahiro Sekiguchi, Yasuhiro Yamaguchi, Hiroyuki Shimizu, Joji Yanase, Shigeki Sato, Yukiyoshi Hane, Hideki Sadai, Hiroshi Kuzuoka, Kyuma Oshita, Naoki Yamauchi, Yae Ohtsuka, Koji Kawaguchi, Takeshi Osaka * In-Between Checkers: Misa Watanabe, Hiromi Sakai, Hiroto Fukunaga, Masanobu Fujioka * In-Betweeners: Hideki Takahara, Masayuki Ozaki, Yasuhide Yoshida, Takaharu Kawasuki, Yukari Umebayashi, Kumi Nakajo, Mariko Iioka, Shindo Production, U-Jin Production, To-Production, C.D.I. Production, Han-II Animation, Nian Dia Animation, Shanghai Frontier, Wujin Cats * Color Stylists: Yukie Asai, Aiko Hirao * Painters: Hiroko Akimoto, Miho Sato, Takahiro Kanakugi, Yukie Haneishi, Sumiyo Suzuki, Sachiko Abe, Trace Studio M, Studio L, Nian Dai Animation, Shanghai Frontier, Wujin Cats, U-Jun Production, To-Production, C.D.I. Production, Han-II Animation * Special Effects: Takashi Maekawa, Isao Yamamoto * Background Director: Kazuhiro Arai * Background Studios: Image Room Giro; Hiroshi Yoshikawa, See Through; Kazuya Fukuda, Tombo; Noboru Tatsuike, Team's Art * Manager of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Julianne Humbert * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineer: Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Additional Editing: Pat Foley * Assistant Editor: Kerry Iverson * Dialogue Editing: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson * ADR Editor: Jim Hearn * Sound Effects Design: TIm Gedemer * Sound Effects Editorial: Rick Hinson * Foley Editorial: Glenwood Editorial, Inc. * Foley Artist: Vincent Giusette * Foley Mixer: Richard Duarte * Negative Cutting: William DeBoer, Jr., Lu Palazzola * Sound Re-Recording: Warner Bros. Studios Post-Production Facility * Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc., Warner Bros. Sound, Castle Oaks Productions * Re-Recording Mixers: Allen L. Stone, Michael E. Jiron * Recordist: William Olson * Video Post Production Facility: Complete Post, Inc. * Colorist: Trent Johnson * On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Laboratory Services: C.F.I. * Production Assistants: Michael Diaz, Sharra Gage, Lisa Melcombe, Linda Moore, Barbara Bartz, Nancy Grimaldi * Production Accountant: Joanne Halcon * Production Liason: Amy E. Wagner * Production Administrators: Athena Christianakis, Maria Womack * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Clive Nakayashiki, Joe Sandusky, Howard Schwartz, Liza-Ann Warren * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * This Film is Dedicated to Don Messick the Original Voice of Scooby-Doo * Dolby Surround® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * ©1998 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved * Hanna-Barbera · A Time Warner Company Closing Previews * Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks Trailers #Double, Double, Toil and Trouble VHS 1998 #Thumbelina VHS 1998 (Version 1) #George Balanchine's The Nutcracker VHS 1998 #Dennis the Menace VHS 1998 #Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: I Yabba Dabba Do! VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: Hooray for Hollyrock VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: Babe in Bedrock VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: Fearless Fred Strikes Again VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: Bedrock 'N Roll VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: Fred Takes the Field VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: Dino's Two Tales VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: Rocky Bye Babies VHS 1998 #A Rat's Tale VHS 1998 #The Mighty Kong VHS 1998 #Little Men VHS 1998 #Marvin the Martian & K-9: 50 Years on Earth VHS 1998 #Marvin the Martian: Space Tunes VHS 1998 #The Batman/Superman Movie VHS 1998 #Batman: Mask of the Phantasm VHS 1998 #Superman: The Last Son of Krypton VHS 1998 #Superman: The Movie VHS 1998 #The Secret Garden VHS 1998 #Black Beauty VHS 1998 #A Little Princess VHS 1998 #Space Jam VHS 1998 #Shiloh VHS 1998 #The Amazing Panda Adventure VHS 1998 #The Neverending Story VHS 1998 #The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter VHS 1998 #Thumbelina VHS 1998 #Casper Saves Halloween VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: A Haunted House is Not a Home VHS 1998 #The Halloween Tree VHS 1998 #Addams Family Reunion VHS 1998 #Classic Scooby-Doo! The Haunted House Hang-Up VHS 1998 #Classic Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mask Mix-Up VHS 1998 #Classic Scooby-Doo! That's Snow Ghost VHS 1998 #Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper VHS 1998 #Hanna-Barbera's Christmas Sing-A-Long! VHS 1998 #How the Flintstones Saved Christmas VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: Christmas in Bedrock VHS 1998 #A Flintstones Christmas Carol VHS 1998 #The Flintstones: A Flintstone Christmas VHS 1998 #The Town That Santa Forgot VHS 1998 #A Christmas Story VHS 1998 #The Jetsons Christmas Carol VHS 1998 #Casper's First Christmas VHS 1998 #Quest for Camelot VHS 1998 #The Snow Queen VHS 1999 #Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries VHS 1999 #The Snow Queen's Revenge VHS 2000 #The Amazing Panda Adventure VHS 2000 #Batman: Mask of the Phantasm VHS 2000 #The Batman/Superman Movie VHS 2000 #Free Willy VHS 2000 #Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home VHS 2000 #Free Willy 3: The Rescue VHS 2000 #Wild America VHS 2000 #Yogi the Easter Bear VHS 2000 #Yogi Bear: Love Bugged Bear VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: I Yabba Dabba Do! VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Stone-Age Adventures VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Love Letters on the Rocks VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Hooray for Hollyrock VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Babe in Bedrock VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Fearless Fred Strikes Again VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Bedrock 'N Roll VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Fred Takes the Field VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Dino's Two Tales VHS 2000 #The Flintstones: Rocky Bye Babies VHS 2000 #Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases VHS 2000 #Tom and Jerry: Festival of Fun VHS 2000 #Tom and Jerry: Wild and Wacky Adventures VHS 2000 #Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers VHS 2000 Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Home Video